


Snowflakes

by Aly_H



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, F/M, Family, Fluff, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Jaal joins the Ryder twins for Christmas celebrations and Sara's made him a gift for the holidays.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13294458) which is in itself a continuation of [Sweet Potatoes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13110489).

Jaal seemed both bemused and amused as he turned the sweater over in his hands. It was a new creation – one that had Sara chewing her lip in worry as she watched for his reaction.

It was similar to the sparkling, garments with flashing lights that she and Scott wore. Reyes Vidal wore a green sweater with sequins sewn to it in a design similar to the one on Scott’s sweater – a ‘deer’, an Earth animal associated with the winter holiday they were celebrating.

Vidal had made a show over how unwilling he was to wear the garment but he was still in it, matching the Pathfinder as he kept his arm wrapped around the other human while he and Scott occupied the couch.

Unfolding the cloth he found that it was a dark blue knit with snowflake patterns on it, similar to the ones on Sara’s lighter blue garment though without the lights, and it wasn’t a sweater at all but a Rofjinn.

“I, uh, hope you like it,” her skin was flushed with a blush as she looked down a little, suddenly shy: “I asked Mom – your Mother, I mean - for the pattern. I didn’t think you’d like a sweater but they’re a Ryder-family tradition and well, you’re family now – sorta – and I wanted you to be part of it and-”

He chuckled softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss onto the woman’s forehead. He’d never imagined he would fall for an alien, but it’d been a long time since he could imagine falling for anyone other than Sara Ryder.

He still wasn’t quite sure he understood all the points in the holiday – Christmas – but Scott had said that for the Ryders it was more about spending time with family than any of the beliefs they’d carried over from the Milky Way.

“I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed feel free to leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
